Movie Effects
by Kitsune Of Darkness
Summary: A Gaara x Lee tickle fic thingy. I dunno if oneshot or not yet.


**A/N: Well, this was horrible writing, but since nobody wants to send requests, I've been forcing myself to read a lot of fanfiction to help the process. No, I'm not copying, I just saw the opportunity to have a scene like this in a different writer's story. I may be a little biased towards Gaara x Lee... Out of the, what, 7 stories I've posted here, this will be the third of them. They're cute. I think I'm done ranting, so please, drop a suggestion in either the comments or in a pm.**

 **Enjoy, y'all!**

"What movie do you want to do when we get back to my place?" Rock Lee asked his little redheaded companion with a shining smile as they walked towards Lee's home in Konoha.

Gaara shrugged and looked up at the taller male. "I don't know. I don't have much time outside of work." He rubbed his elbow awkwardly, following behind the practically skipping jounin. "What do you think we could do?"

Lee thought about it for a few moments before snapping his fingers. "We could watch a movie!" Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the spandex wearer.

"What movie would we be watching, Lee-kun?" Gaara asked curiously. Lee stopped to think about it again.

"Well, what kind of movies do you like?" By this point, they'd reached the front of Lee's house. Gaara watched Lee fumble with his keys as he attempted to unlock the door. They stumbled inside after a few moments of struggling.

"I like… romantic movies…" A dark pink blush spread across Gaara's face at the revelation of a dark secret, searching Lee's face for disgust. "But we don't have to watch one." He added quickly. Lee chuckled lowly at his embarrassed friend.

"Do not worry, Gaara-san, I think I know of one that you would enjoy." Lee waved his hand towards the white couch in the living room to the right of the entry hall. "Make yourself comfortable, I will return in a few moments with snacks and drinks after I change." Gaara nodded and deposited his sand gourd next to the coat hanger next to the door, kicked off his shoes and made his way to the couch, sitting carefully and looked around the room. He heard a door shut somewhere down another hall.

Contrary to what Gaara had originally thought the interior would look like when had Lee asked if he wanted to stay with him instead of a stuffy hotel room (an opportunity he jumped on), the place was quite neat. The living room had a large white sofa facing a large flat screen with two matching white chairs on either side, a reddish brown rectangular coffee table in the center. There was a rack of weights on the left wall next to a long bookshelf stuffed full of manga. On top of the shelf were a few pictures of Team Gai and various places Lee had been.

A small black notebook lying on the coffee table caught his attention. Gaara picked it up, thumbing through a few pages until he got to one of the last entries in what was presumably Lee's journal.

 _July 3rd,_

 _How am I supposed to tell him how I feel?! He'd be disgusted… He's one of my best friends, I can't just outright tell him I'm gay and super into him. What if I-_

"Umm, Gaara-san?"

Gaara jumped when he heard an inquisitive voice call his name, dropping the book on the floor. He turned to face Lee, but it took him a second to respond. He'd never seen Lee in "normal" clothes. He looked… good. He was wearing a tight fitting black tank top with loose jeans, shoes discarded somewhere. Gaara's mouth gaped open as he tried to say something to the muscular God in behind him. He eventually just turned to face forward again, willing away his _problem_ downstairs.

"Hmm?"

"What snacks do you like?" Lee noticed the his notebook on the floor out of the corner of his eye, subconsciously wondering if Gaara had read it or if he'd just knocked it over when he jumped.

"I'm not picky. Whatever you want will suffice." Gaara refused to make eye contact with the surprisingly attractive boy. He heard a low hum as Lee searched the kitchen for food he could serve to his guest.

 _Damn it!_ Gaara cursed internally. _He was cute enough as is, now he has to go and get even better looking?! How is that fair?!_ Gaara was cut off from his rant by Lee's hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently to take him back to reality.

"Gaara-san? You spaced out." He wiped the concerned look off his face when Gaara glanced back at him. Lee motioned to the table covered in various fruits, chips, and tea. "I brought food and set up the movie."

Gaara nodded and leaned forward to grab a handful of grapes. "O-okay, Lee-kun." He popped one into his mouth as Lee hit a button to start the film "The Princess Bride".

They watched in silence for awhile before Gaara noticed Lee studying him out of the corner of his eye. Gaara turned and faced the jounin.

"What are you looking at, Lee-kun, is there something on my face?" Gaara questioned, baffled by the behavior of the male.

"N-no, Gaara-san! I was just thinking… Have you ever tried to catch food thrown into your mouth?" Lee flushed lightly at being caught staring.

"No, why?"

"Well, do you want to try? It's fun." Lee picked up some more grapes when Gaara nodded hesitantly. "Open your mouth."

Lee angled to try and make it in, just barely succeeding. He got the next few and they laughed when he missed. The game continued for a few minutes before the pair ran out of grape ammunition.

"Hmm, that was certainly entertaining." Gaara smiled softly and returned his attention to the movie playing.

"Yes, it was." Lee said with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

They remained in silence for a little bit, Lee still replaying Gaara's laughter in his mind, knowing he'd do anything to hear it again. His thoughts were interrupted by a barely perceptible shiver from the redhead.

Lee furrowed his eyebrows. "Gaara-san, are you cold?" Gaara nodded, cheekbones dusted pink. "I'll be right back." Lee returned a few moments later with a fluffy green blanket and handed it to Gaara. "You can lay down as well, but you would have to put either your head or your feet in my lap."

Gaara waited until Lee sat down and placed his head into his lap, wrapping himself in the blanket, feeling his face warm up when Lee stroked his crimson hair gently.

"Comfortable?" Lee felt the head nod underneath his long fingers and bandaged hands. "Good."

They stayed like that for a while, Gaara almost falling asleep because of how warm he was. Key word: almost. Lee had rested his other hand on Gaara's side while he pet the flame colored hair, but his fingers slid too far and he accidentally touched his neck.

Gaara tensed and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "What was that sensation?"

Lee chuckled quietly. "I think you're ticklish, Gaara-san." Gaara looked confused, so he elaborated. "When someone touches you a certain way, it makes you laugh. That's being ticklish."

Gaara still looked baffled. "Gaara-san, do you trust me?"

"Yes, Lee-kun."

"Raise your arms above your head." Gaara hesitantly removed his arms from is sides and laid them across Lee's lap. They were immediately pinned by the stronger male and he watched as Lee removed the blanket from his bottom half and maneuvered onto the redhead.

"Prepare yourself, Gaara-san." Lee ran a hand down Gaara's face, stopping to flutter his fingers against the pale throat. A gasp followed by some raspy giggles spilled out of Gaara, making Lee laugh himself.

 _What is this feeling?!_ Gaara thought as Lee poked and prodded his neck. _It's not bad, but..._

Lee trailed his bandaged hands down to Gaara's armpits, listening to the high pitched laughter. A few minutes later, Lee released the boy's hands and massaged Gaara's ribs and sides, digging in and making him squeal.

"L-Lee-kun! Stahahap! Quihihihit ihihihit!" Gaara pushed against Lee's chest, trying desperately to get the surprisingly heavy male off of him, failing.

"Gaara-san, we both know you can't get me off you!" Lee hit a sensitive spot just above Gaara's hips, smirking at the girly shriek and frantic struggling. "Oh, does that tickle?" Gaara nodded and abandoned his plan to push him off, instead poking him in the sides to see if that would help him escape.

Lee squeaked and took his hands off Gaara to protect himself. It was Gaara's turn to smirk as he tickled Lee's sides quickly and watched him try to catch the hands of the smaller male.

"Gahahaharahahah-sahahahan! Nohohohoho!" Lee snickers and falls backwards off the couch, narrowly missing the coffee table. Gaara straddled him, an evil smile gracing his lips as he thrust his hands under Lee's arms, tickling viciously.

There was a brief moment of silence before Gaara was suddenly bucked up and down, Lee's arms shoving him onto his back.

"NOHOHOHOHO!" Lee felt as if his lungs were exploding. He tossed Gaara off of him, panting and trying to catch his breath. He heard giggling in approximately the same direction the sand ninja had been thrown.

"What is so funny, Gaara-san?" Lee sat up and found himself face to face with the amused redhead.

"Nothing. And I'm pretty sure you don't need to be so formal with your friend." Gaara wiped away a tear of laughter. "I just never expected someone of your rank and power to be so sensitive to a light touch."

Lee pouted. "Shut it, Gaara… You were reacting the same…" He turned a dark red. They sat quietly for a few moments. "Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you read my journal?"

"Mmmhmm…" Gaara looked down to his lap, embarrassed that Lee'd noticed.

"What did you see?" Lee scooted closer to the blushing boy, tentatively placing a hand on his thigh.

"Th-that you l-love a man…" Gaara stared at Lee's hand in his lap for a moment before looking into the obsidian pools curiously studying his reaction. "I wanted to ask who, but I was too worr- mmph!" His lips were suddenly assaulted by the larger ninjas'. His eyes widened, then slowly shut, enjoying the feeling of the spandex wearer's tongue abusing his own. When they pulled away, Lee smiled softly, running his hand through the red tresses.

"It's you. I was nervous to tell you, but if that kiss was anything to go by, I think you feel the same." Gaara nodded at the outgoing jounin, licking his lips to get more of Lee's taste in his mouth.

"Can we do that again?"


End file.
